BROKEN secret
by ssdeviant
Summary: (sneak peak on Day 7:The Truth revealed, Aizawa's secret) "I've never ask to be a fucking fish!" "you're a half mermaid bakugou, you have to accept that one day, you'll turn into one of us instead of one of them, you've grown scales and gills anyway" "okay fine! I'm a half mermaid! But if I'm completely turning into one, where's my human half then!" (FEM! KATSUKI)(FEM!DEKU)
1. Chapter 1

**hello there! i am back with new story and mermaid AU. i started to get inspiration after reading a few mermaid au. so, i hope you readers will like it.**

* * *

BROKEN

"the day the child come of age which is 18 years old, the child will show the sign of the real truth. The child will resembles me even more. Until then, the child is more like you"

"you sure about that? I mean, look, the baby looked more like you" he chuckled

"I love you" she smiled

That was the last time he saw her.

Chapter 1: A new beginning

He sighed when finally stepped his barefooted leg on the same island he had been before. When his body completely off the boat, he gestured his hand toward his now a teenage child. She slapped his hand, "I can manage" she said, "sure thing kiddo" She jumped off the boat and landed on the sand alongside him. Her feet slightly touched the cold blue water sea.

They both grabbed their bags and hanged them over their shoulders. He changed his gaze towards the far distance of the ocean. The smells entered his nostrils as he breathed them in. this place was the first time he fell in love. The first time everything felt so right. The first time he held onto those small hands. He closed his eyes as the morning breeze went through his hair and the cold feeling he felt on the tip of his feet's thumb.

"how much longer?" a female groans were heard behind him, he turned his head and saw her resting her palms on her hips with two bags hanged on both shoulders waiting for him with a frown on her face.

"oh" he curved another smile, "sorry Kiddo" he stepped out of the salty water and rushed to her. He stopped when he arrived in front of her and put on his slipper on. He flinched a little and shook his right foot to get rid of the sand sticking on it. He then proceeded doing the same to his left foot. He watched as his daughter took out a tissue paper from her baggy pants pocket and kneeled down to wipe off the leftover sands, "thanks kiddo"

"whatever" when she's done, she stood and face him before clenching the used tissue paper and returned it into her pocket, "let's just head to grandpup, I'm fucking exhausted"

He laughed in amusement, don't blame him, she learnt those words herself, "okay, come on" they both walked deeper into the island, "you know, maybe you should take a walk around here, I mean look! This island is as beautiful and as clean as the old days"

"sure" She didn't make any eye contact when he turned to face her, her eyebrows furrowed, "I guessed mom must've loved this place too?"

His wide smile curved into a small one, memories of his younger days came running across his eyes, "yeah"

Few minutes felt like a few seconds when they reached in front of a two storey beach house. He knocked on the door three times. The door gave out a squeeeeeeeek before finally opened revealing a brown haired old man. Well, not very old. The grandfather is quite tall and muscular. Only that his hair had more white than brown. He had more wrinkles on his skin than last time she met him, "Masaru" he called his son's name, "hey dad" they hugged each other. She could see that the old man was tanner than her old man when their skin touched.

He released Masaru before reaching her arm and gave her a hug too which she didn't favour much, now it became a great difference between their skin tone, her skin is waaaaaay more fair than his. He broke the hug still holding both palms on her shoulders, "look at you katsuki, you've grown, look even more like Mitsuki"

She grunted hearing that name. yes, Mitsuki. She knew the name but not the person, not even a picture. Geez, what did dad do when they dated? Not a single picture? , "should I say thank you?"

Both male froze before breaking into laughter, "come on in my family" the grandfather opened the door wider to let them in and took both bags from the only grandchild, "woman shouldn't carry such heavy bags, Masaru you shouldn't let her"

"it's okay grandpup, I asked"

"I'll take you to your room"

"sure"

They both walked to the second floor and straight to the third room from the left. He did talk about things that didn't exactly enter her brain at all. She just kept her hands in her pockets and only followed him absentmindedly. He opened the white door in front, "there ya go"

She gazed down to notice a rectangular orange and white rug carpet laying covering most of the white coloured wooden floor. She turned and saw a single bed with orange sheet settled nicely on the right side of the room. Two book shelves half filled with book mostly titled 'the ocean' on the left side of the bed. The space between the shelves and a studying table with a chair as a set was a sliding door that leads to a balcony of a full view for her to enjoy the blue and green colours of both sea and trees. There was a simple white wardrobe on the left side of the room and her walls were painted in light blue paint. It was a simple room compared to what she had back home, but, she love it, simple.

"ya like it? I redecorate it for you?" the grandfather said. She snapped out and saw he was already inside and settled her bags on her bed before he walked to her again. She didn't respond, he scratched his head awkwardly, "okay, I'll leave you then" before he walked far enough, a body slumped onto his back and a pair of arm hugged around his waist, "katsuki?" he turned his head only seeing her spiky waist long hair.

"arigatou, I love it , you've done so much" she loosened her hug when he turned.

He smiled and pat her head, "I'll do anything for you, you are my grand daughter anyway" he stopped and walked downstairs, "come later to have snack!" he shouted.

Katsuki returned to her new room and sat on her bag unpacking her things. Starting with her clothes, she organized her wardrobe properly. She arranged her sport shoes, her heels (used for important event only), her extra slippers and her converse shoes on the left side of the wardrobe on a folded newspapers. Next, she took out her personal treasures such as her alarm clock, her phone charger, her camera, her laptop, files from her last semester, and the real treasure was her own handmade wind chain. She made the wind chain using bamboos from her past mount climbing activity. She might have to ask her grandpup to nailed a nail on the top of the sliding door to hang it later. Katsuki put down the wind chain and took out her mount climbing set and kept it under her bed. She then held her hips standing in front of the sliding door staring at the blue sea. Damn it, she can't swim! Oh look a mountain, glad she could climb. This year's summer holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

When she decided that she's done with unpacking, Katsuki walked downstairs since she couldn't resist snacks anyways. But then, a new face caught her eyes. It was a slim boy with straight black hair and pointy nose. He revealed all his perfectly white and arranged teeth talking and laughing with her dad and her grandpup on the couches at the living room. She walked to them and they stopped, "katsuki come, I wanted to introduce you to someone"

She nodded and walked to them, "this is Sero hanta" her grandpup said, "Sero, this is the granddaughter I've talked about before, Bakugou Katsuki"

The boy stood and laid out his hand, "nice to meet you bakugou"

She hesitated but shook hands with him instead, "you too"

They parted and sat on the couch. Masaru gave a cup of tea to his daughter, "here ya go" she accepted it and also took a cookie to shove if into her mouth, "homemade?" she asked.

"yep!"

"now you know where did your cooking skills came from" Masaru answered an unquestioned question.

She shrugged and continued to enjoy the snack, "hey sero, can you take Katsuki here for a walk? She's not used to this island yet" her grandpup said while patting her back.

"oh sure, no prob" sero turned to the girl, "when? I'm free anytime-" he froze, "I mean, I'm available anytime" he let out an awkward laugh and scratched his neck awkwardly slightly blushing.

Bakugou finished her cookie and sipped out the last drop of her tea before making eye contact with him, "now is okay? I'm bored as hell"

Sero gasped of her language before let out a giggle, this is gonna be funny, "sure"

"nice" she said, still didn't smile and kept a straight face from the start. The teenagers stood and head to the door, "I'll come back later dad" she waved.

"sooner is better" her dad answered back a slight worry not trusting the new boy much. He continued to watch even after the door was closed and even stood to the balcony to watch her.

His father stood with a small chuckle, "hey, no worries, Sero is a good boy, besides, Katsuki took martial art class, am I right? She's gonna be fine"

"it's true" Masaru exclaimed sadly, "I just wish to treasure a few more moments we had left with her…she had come of age, she will have to leave soon"The granddad understood his son's feeling. But, they know that that day will come. Sooner or later.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know this island yet" Sero broke their silent walk. He realized that she had a frown on her face and didn't seem easy to take it off. He would like to see this girl without those mask on.

She kept her hands in her pockets as she felt the sun light touched her skin. It suddenly became uncomfortable, "never fucking came here before. Usually grandpup who came to us".

"came here for a holiday?" he asked again.

She unfolded her folded blue hoodie arm and unzipped it revealing the white t-shirt underneath, she had to get use to the sun then, "no, my dad's business back home became fucking broke. The bank took our house. So, pup told us to stay" she took out a handkerchief and wiped out her sweaty forehead.

Sero saw that, "hey, not used to the heat? Come" she took her by the arm and they walked further from the sand into under the shadows of the trees, "how do ya feel?"

"better" she answered, "I'll face it for now"

"huh? I thought, you're staying"

She turned to him, eyebrows furrowed but no sign of anger, "no, I went to college and it was summer. My dad is staying of course, dad said he wanted to join grandpup fucking fish business"

Sero snorted, "sound like a fishy business" but he stopped when he realized that she was glaring at him, "it's just a pun!" he raised his hand in defend.

"ugh fucking whatever, soybean face" she nicknamed him as she continued her walk.

"ugh?" he jogged after her, "thanks for the nickname?"

"what about you?" she asked him, he gave a questioned look, she sighed "didn't you go to college?" His wide smile shrunk to a smaller one, but still smiling while lowering his gaze, Bakugou realized that he's uncomfortable about it "you don't fucking have to-"

"it's okay" he looked to her before looking to the far distance up front, " I didn't go to college. Only until high school" he rested his right palm on the back of his neck, " my life is not exactly lucky, my dad was a fisherman but he didn't do much after he suffered a back pain, my mom was suddenly paralyzed after suffering a stroke" he bit his lips and looked away.

Bakugou felt tensed. She knew that he was uncomfortable talking about his family, "um..hey" she tried, "i…never know who my mom was, dad said she drowned, a day after she gave birth to me" he turned to her shocked, "what?" she asked.

"no…I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"what for? Not your fault"

* * *

 **opps sorry! forgot the warning Fem! Bakugou Katsuki**

 **it would be nice to know what my readers think of this chapter before i post the next one**

 **jaa for now! SSD**


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN

"the day the child come of age which is 18 years old, the child will show the sign of the real truth. The child will resembles me even more. Until then, the child is more like you"

"you sure about that? I mean, look, the baby looked more like you" he chuckled

"I love you" she smiled

That was the last time he saw her.

Chapter 2: Day 1 part 2 (unusual heat)

Katsuki returned home later right before lunch. They had lunch like usual and Sero told her that he will come back tonight to show her where he worked at the island. Now, the laziness of the afternoon was seducing her to fall asleep. She also couldn't take the heat and was laying on the floor of the TV room in that beach house. It was the only room provided with air conditioner. The cool air relieved her from the unusual heat on her body but she still put ice on her face and a glass of icy water was put near her head. This was the first time she felt like it after 18 years of living. She do realized that she sweats a lot, but the day was different, she sweats beyond a lot. Then, her visions blurred before her eyelids slowly closing. Everything became dark.

Her eyes opened because she felt her body was swaying in a dizzy way. She took a sit and realized that she was in a woody boat. Other than that, everything was blue from the sky to the water beneath the boat. Water. Waves. The OCEAN!? NO! NO! NO! she started to panic. Her head turned from side to side, hoping to see another living human. She tried to shout-curse even but nothing came up. no voice! She bit her lips.

Things worsen when she saw dark clouds were heading towards her is a fast speed for a cloud. Her eyes opened wide in horror. The boat swayed even harder as the waves hit the boat stronger past the seconds. She flinched when a thunder growled hungrily after a shock of lightning strike the rising waves. She stared in awe at the scene in front of her eyes. It was as if the sky was fighting the sea. Another stroke of lightning woke her up from her gaze.

I CAN'T SWIM! First thing came onto her mind. She tried to reach for the paddle but a wave hit the boat and stole the paddle away engulfing. Oh no! she cried silently. The thunder roared louder and louder and her hair soaked after a sudden rain hit her and the boat. She hold tight on both side of the boat and tried her best to balance it but then. A wave of about 15 foot tall suddenly appeared in front her. Her wet blonde hair blew behind her and she gulped when the shadow completely covered her. She closed her eyes and raised her arms as if to protect herself but of course she couldn't. a shot of pain hit her body as the waves slumped onto her.

" _my child!"_

She opened her eyes feeling her body sinking into the water in slow motion. From a faint distance in the higher density surrounding, she saw a figure was swimming towards her direction. PLEEASE! NOT SHARK! She begged inside.

" _my daughter!"_

Again, her vision blurring but the figure slowly changed into a human-like. Arms , head.

" _what?"_

Her eyelids closed but she felt arms around her body hugging as if don't want to let go.

" _Katsuki!"_

" _Katsuki!"_

"Katsuki!"

She gasped sharply and shot her eyes opened. She breathed rapidly and her breathing was short .She was on her father's lap and was in his arms. Her grandfather was on the other side, kneeling, he had a piece of cloth in his hand, "Katsuki! I was so worried!" Masaru hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead while she regained her normal breathing.

She put a hand on his lips before the second forehead kiss, "what the fuck happened?" she asked, confused.

"you were struggling in your dream, and you were sweating a lot too" her grandpup explained as she got off her father's lap and arms. The caring granddad wiped off the sweats on her neck, "what was it that you dreamt? It seemed burdening"

Katsuki took the cloth from her granddad's hand and wiped the sweats herself, "just a normal nightmare" truth. Since her birthday yesterday, she had this dream over and over again, "uh..what time is it now?" she asked.

Masaru looked at his watch, "6 and half"

Katsuki clenched her teeth while her eyebrows narrowed, she slapped her hand on her face and slide it up into her pointy hair in frustration "i-I slept that long?" she groaned and stood, "I'll come down for dinner" she said before walked out of the TV room and straight into her room. She held her curtain and pulled it but stopped as she saw the orange and red light decorating the scenery of the sunset. She didn't know how to swim. She hated the burning sun and the heat around her. But, somehow, someway, she felt like something was calling her.

"damn it!" she cursed and pulled the curtain and her room was lit up with the artificial light, "I need to cool off" she walked into the bathroom inside her room, and turned on the pipe to fill up the bathtub. Only half-filled. She dipped her fingers gently and felt the temperature. No! no heat fuck it! She empty the tub and re-half-filled the tub with cold water only. When it was cold enough, she stripped her clothes off-not telling!

SKIP!

Once she dressed up, again she headed down, this time to the dining room, "welcome katsuki" she nodded and took a sit on one of the chair and pulled the chair nearing the table. Dinner had been served on it. She sniffed the seafood smell-oh! These were going to be her meal for the next of her years.

When enjoying their dinner silently, Masaru broke the silence, "so, about the sero boy, what did you both talked about today?" he asked slightly suspicious.

"not much" she answered, "only the reason I came here and his past"

"no funny business?" her dad asked politely.

"just a fishy business" her dad coughed and thumped his chest to calm down and grabbed a glass of water.

Her granddad laughed, slapping his thigh and shook with laughter before he calmed down , re-hold the chopstick and asked her, "What kind of fishy business?"

"he's taking me out tonight"

SHOOSH!

Her dad spit out water in his mouth.

CRACK!

Her granddad accidentally broke the chopstick in his hand.

"WHAT!?A DATE?!" they both shouted in unison.

She put down her rice bowl and groaned, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shouted, "IT'S NOT A DATE!" she punched the table, breathing deeply, "he promised me to take me to the turtle breeding centre" she explained before dropping herself on the chair again, "just, stop worrying me about these shit okay?" she took her glass and took a sip while the two men stared at her lips parted.

"oh! Is that so!?" her granddad calmed down first, "you should go, learn more about those turtle, it's a great experience" he thumbs up towards her.

Knock knock knock

"if it's sero, I'll just follow him" she stood and brought her bowl to the sink and left it there since her pup told her so. Katsuki reached the door and swung it open facing an expected face.

"ready to go bakugou?" he smirked.

"yeah sure" she said as she closed the door behind her and walked to the now dark surrounding light up by more human invention lights. She stopped her step as she saw a jeep. A black one. Was it black, or because it was dark? Maybe it belonged to Sero?

When both arrived nearer the jeep. Katsuki saw four more teenagers around her age-okay, maybe the dark purple haired boy is way too small for her age. What a weird ball like hairstyle. Her eyes widened, maybe she had forgotten to tell the soysauce face that she need no more friends, "welcome to the gang Bakugou!" screamed a girl with bright purple eyes and shoulder long grey hair waving at her. She was standing on the backseat along with another girl. Seeing her small figure, Bakugou could guess that she would be shorter than her.

Bakugou grunted, "I'm not fucking joining your gang" furrowed her eyebrows with a frown hoping to scare them. But, these guys didn't seem to mind much.

"c'mon Bakugou, don't be too grumpy! Or the turtles won't lay eggs tonight!" Bakugou turned to face a brown haired girl with a pair of big brown eyes and a little blush like on both of her cheek right under her eyes. She guessed that this one too is smaller than her.

Before she could spit another word, Sero opened the door and pushed her inside before getting in and squeezed himself too, "man! This is tighter than I had expected" the dark haired complained.

Bakugou groans, "oh fucking-course it's tight! It's a seat made for three but seated by four!" she wanted to throw her hands on the air. Wouldn't it be less tight if that small boy was seated behind instead of Sero? She questioned.

The said small boy turned behind watching the squishing teenagers with a little drool and his eyes shined "that's why you should let me stay at the back instead"

"MINETA! NEVER!" both girls shout in unison almost making bakugou deaf.

"DON"T SHOUT!" she shouted back before crossing her arms. Her question had been answered, that little boy was a pervert.

"anyway" Sero started, "the driver is Rikidou"

"you there, sorry for the small jeep" he greeted while driving.

Bakugou raised her palm as a 'hi' , "the one at the left door is Hagakure"

"hello Bakugou san!" her voice…so cute.

"the one who's in between you and Hagakure is-"

"I'm uraraka" she grinned wide eyed. Was this only her imagination or this girl's eyes looked a lot like Deku, only painted brown instead of green. They chatted about something unnecessary until the jip passed a cave. A tall and black rocky cave, "look at that cave Bakugou san" Uraraka pointed.

The blonde turned her head swiftly to take a look at the said cave, "the fuck is that?"

"isn't it beautiful under the moonlight?" Hagakure said with a lovestruck sigh.

She raised a brow in confusion. What's so beautiful. She decided to take a second look only to say a black and dull rocky cave. Looked scary instead of beautiful. Perhaps Mineta caught her confusion, since he started to explain, "the cave was named Love Under The Sunmagic" Mineta nodded confidently, "if you go there during sunset or sunrise, you could see a beautiful and romantic trick of the light"

"but, no one had been there for ages" Rikidou continued, "it was filled with garbage both brought by the ocean and the human too"

Bakugou raised a brow and rested her chin on her knee, "why didn't you guys clean it? Pick up the garbage?" she suggested.

Uraraka clapped her hand with her mouth shaped an O, "I have a suggestion!" she hold bakugou's left hand with her right and Hagakure's right with her left, "let's do it! The three of us, tomorrow morning!"

"yeay!"

"no.."

"we're here" the car stopped.

Bakugou couldn't believe it that they had to walk further than 100 meters from the car to the centre. She turned when Sero poked her shoulder. Her eyebrow raised in confusion until she saw he pointed up towards the sky. Her legs froze when she witnessed the starry night sky. Never in her life had she stayed away from the light pollution to have a view of the constellation up there. She did went mount climbing frequently, but she had never stayed to view the night scenery.

When her name was summoned, she snapped out and rushed to her new friends?-whatever. They walked until they've reached a beach house. This one is more traditional and woody compared to her granddad's, the 6 teenagers continued their walk to the said house and met a man. Bakugou observed him and his tired eyes. She, herself did not favour combing her hair but, this man was beyond that. He looked so unkept with that dirty white scarf circling around his neck, "good evening mr Aizawa" Sero greeted him.

"hmm..evening" then those tired eyes met her red ones, "who's this?"

"bakugou katsuki, pop's granddaughter" Uraraka answered while humming and rocking her heels back and forth.

Bakugou set up her mind, 'her grandpup had the worst nickname' mean like, Kiseki and pop are a complete two different thing. She grunts when she felt eyes focused on her, "can she stay with us tonight?" Hagakure asked cheerfully.

Mr aizawa yawned, "fine" he turned his head to the three boys, "your shift will start after the clock strike 1 am. Now, go to sleep" the boys nodded and walked into the beach house, mr Aizawa then turned to the girls, "you three can start patrolling now, grab your things"

"okay!" the girls pulled Bakugou by her arms to get their things.

Another time, the blonde was left confused. they had a baseball bat tied behind them. Hagakure said that there were thieves stealing turtle eggs. They need to shooed them away and save the eggs. Each one of them hold on a basket. Once a turtle had finish her thing and returned to the seas, they will collect those eggs and put them into the basket and write out date and time before re-buried them in the sand. The basket functioned as an instant life saver. If noted a storm will come, the workers will hurry up and pick up those basket full of eggs to a safer spot. The beach house was built quite a little further from the shore, so for now, they're safe there during every storm. She gasped and about to shout at the brown haired girl when her head was pushed down to lay on her stomach on the sand. The two girls did the same. It was a beautiful sight when the girls saw a female turtle crawling slowly to the shore. She had chosen this clean beach to lay eggs. When she found a suitable spot, she turned towards the sea and started to make holes using her two back flipper like legs slowly.

Bakugou was mesmerized by the view she had seen for the whole day on the island. From the orange beam sunset to the sparkling constellation and the struggling of mama turtle laying eggs. All on the same island. As expected from Kuro Kame Island, "hey…uraraka, Hagakure"

"yeah?"

"can i…might as well come again tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

BROKEN

"the day the child come of age which is 18 years old, the child will show the sign of the real truth. The child will resembles me even more. Until then, the child is more like you"

"you sure about that? I mean, look, the baby looked more like you" he chuckled

"I love you" she smiled

That was the last time he saw her.

Chapter 2: Day 2 sensing the weather change part 1

Masaru was humming his favourite song while making his daughter's favourite sandwiches as his usual morning routine. He remembered when he asked about last night only one word that she said to described her experience, "kawai" she said with a faint blush on her cheek and a small smile curved onto her face. He loved how cute and happy his daughter in her own Katsuki way. He's finished with the last sandwich and stared at it for a moment. A gush of old memories came running across his eyes about how he used to tease the 4 year old Katsuki about the sandwich was a Sand Witch. He let out a chuckle.

"what's so funny?" a deep and manly voice asked from the door.

Masaru turned, "nothing dad, just some flashback of the old days" he brought the plate filled with 5 sandwiches onto the dining table, "realizing that all I'll have in the future"

Kiseki took a sit on one of the chair while his son left to make tea, "when will you tell her about the truth?"

The younger man stopped inserting sugar into the hot water and added two teabags into the regular sized teapot and he stirred a bit, "I haven't decided yet"

He then returned to the table and took a sit opposite to his dad, "sooner or later, the sign will show up. like it or not, you'll need to tell her"

"I know" he answered back heavily. His daughter was his life and always be.

Knock knock

"I'll get that" Kiseki stood and walked to open the door, his eyes widened and he flashed a smirk, "oh Hagakure, Uraraka! What's up?" Kiseki asked cheerfully, then, he spotted a few black large sized plastic back in their hands, "uh? What are you guys planning?"

Uraraka grinned and raised up one plastic bag, "Katsuki suggested that we go and clean the The Love Under the Sunmagic cave"

The three gasped as masaru appeared behind Kiseki, "sound fun! Can uncle join you?" he asked with a wide grin.

Hagakure and Uraraka turned to each other before flashed a smile and nodded multiple times. They both turned their head to both men , "sure! The more the merrier"

"great! I'll join too!" Kiseki stepped aside , "come in come in" the two girls did as told and took a sit on the couch when Masaru told them to.

"I made extra breakfast, enjoy yourself why I wake Katsuki up" the three nodded as Masaru walked upstairs. Question mark filled up his head because Katsuki had never wake up late. She's an early riser as long as he remembers. He knocked on the door and called three times but she didn't answer him. Then, his hand slide down to the doorknob and turned it since it was unlocked. He peeked inside calling her name.

Masaru's eyes widened as he didn't see any sign of his daughter, "WAAAAAAH KATSUKI!" he screamed, "no! no! Katsuki!" he looked under the table, under the bed and she was not there! Both hands landed on his head in panic while he clenched his brown hair. He was sweating worriedly and his glasses didn't seem to stick very well on his ears. Then, the bathroom door creaked open, "no way"

But then, Kiseki entered the room, "what happened? I heard your scream! What happened?"

"Katsuki was not in her room!" he said in panic.

"calm down son" he said as he hold his shoulder.

The man who was worried of his daughter quickly rushed into the bathroom, his dad followed behind "Katsuki" his eyes grew even wider when he saw his daughter was sleeping in the bathtub with water filled up to her chest level. He then went to her and touched her face, "Katsuki…Katsuki wake up" he exchanged worried look with his dad.

The girl fluttered her eyes open, "uh? What's wrong?" she yawned and stood slowly out of the bathtub.

"what were you doing in there?" Masaru asked as he assisted her.

She rubbed the back of her neck. Half of her lower hair and from her chest to her feet were soaked of from the cold water, "I couldn't get a fucking sleep last night, it was too hot that I felt like my skin was drying out"

"well" Kiseki started, "Uraraka and Hagakure had arrived , said going to clean the cave with ya, get ready okay?"

Katsuki snapped her neck towards them, eyes widened in horror, "what?!" they came for real?! It was just a fucking joke! They shouldn't take it seriously! Ugh! Idiots! She sighed, well she had no other plan anyway so she just nodded as a sign of agree and the two men left her room for her to prepare for the day.

Masaru tried to hide his nervousness. But, the way his hands were rubbed together and his the way he bit down his lower lip also the damp feeling he had on his forehead didn't actually help in this situation, "umm dad?" he called.

"what is it Masaru?" the older man asked.

He hid his right hand into his pocket while the other hand tugged onto his t-shirt near to where a human heart was located, "Katsuki became extremely uncomfortable with the weather" he gulped," was that normal? Or it was the first sign of her change?"

Kiseki didn't dare to look at his son's face it was dreadful to see the horrified face of his son, "I cannot tell just yet, but if the way she was suffering by the heat resembled Mitsuki then, it might be"

"waaaahahah!"

Kiseki and Masaru exchanged look before quickly head to the living room only to find out that Hagakure had her tongue displayed over her gaped lips, it looked burning red, "you girls okay?" Masaru asked while pouring a glass of water to the girl, "here, cool down"

"the sandwich she ate was too spicy uncle" Uraraka answered him for Hagakure while trying her best to swallow back the laugh she tried to hide.

.

.

.

Katsuki smirked proudly with furrowed eyebrows and slightly panting when she was the first one to arrive at the said cave during their bicycle race from her granddad's house. She was always number one and best at everything she did. It was the talent that she gained since she was 4 years old, "no fair Bakugou! You're too fast!" Hagakure pouted.

"not my fucking fault! I'm just too damn fast, I'm always number one" she notified them all.

Uraraka parked her bicycle in between the two girls' before she joined their conversation, "haha! So what Pop said about your obsession of being number one was true then?" she asked her mockingly.

The blond turned to her, "hah?!" before hanged the black plastic bag over her shoulder.

A few seconds later, the other two Bakugou family member arrived with their bike before joining the three teenage girls. Pop showed how proud he was towards his granddaughter and praised them for able to go that fast. Then, Hagakure complained that hers wasn't in a good condition and Katsuki was the one that start the sudden race. Masaru calmed them down and the 5 of them walked towards the cave opening which was facing the ocean. So, like it or not, they had to dip their feet ankle high into the cold salty calm waves. The tide was still high, pop said.

Once Katsuki stepped into the water, she felt some kind of electricity jolted up her body causing her to release a small gasp. She turned her head and gazed to the far side where the sky met the sea, "that's a tourist boat" looked like Uraraka had misread her. Thinking that she was staring at the boat, "must be heading to the turtle rehabilitation centre" she continued, "come" she pulled the blonde by the arm into the cave. They gasped as they witness with horror of the mess inside the cave.

"seriously?" Hagakure complained while holding her hips.

Kiseki folded his t-shirt's short sleeve up onto his shoulder, "well, let's get going then" he said before start to pick up some garbage, Masaru followed after.

Uraraka grabbed Katsuki's attention, "hey bakugou, watch this" she breathed in and hold until her cheek became filled up representing a hamster before she shouted, "ECHO!"

ECHO ECHO ECHO

The world reflected back to them, "now you try" she said nudging her shoulder.

"no" as simple as that before Katsuki continued to pick up those trash between the dark black rock that piled up inside the cave leaving Uraraka in utter rejection. When her bag was half filled with the dirty garbage, she suddenly spotted something shiny. She picked up the object and observed it. It was a red scale. The width of it fitted her three fingers. Whenever she flipped it, it reflected the sunlight and almost represent a diamond. What kind of fish does this scale belongs to?

.

.

.

Again, she lay down in the same TV room at the same time as yesterday exhausted. The air conditioner was turned on to chill her body. She laid there spreading both arms and legs. Katsuki sighed and took out the scale she had discovered this morning. She stared at the scale in awe. Thinking that the fish which owned the scale must have been human sized and beautiful. She stood and take off her necklace, the one she hid under her shirt. She took the necklace off of her. It was made of gold with a scale like structure coloured pure white as the locket, "that's it! I fucking know that I've seen such shitty scale before" she put the red and the white side by side, "it's a perfect match" where did dad get this? She questioned while staring at the white scale.

She shrugged as she decided to let it go for now. Katsuki then crawled to the mini bookshelf provided in the room and picked up one 'Blue Ocean Strategy' "this would do" she crawled back to her previous spot and lay down onto her stomach opening the not so thick blue book. Katsuki took chemistry major back in college so this business strategy book didn't actual stole her attention that much. Only that since her grandpup was a business man so this beach house was filled with that kind of book only and she needed distraction to keep her awake.

"yo kiddo" her dad greeted as he entered the TV room with a pillow. He put the pillow beside his daughter and landed on his stomach beside her.

"hey dad" Katsuki responded back not taking her eyes off of the book.

Masaru peeked over the book, "oh, reading about business?"

She turned to the next page, "yeah, there's no other books anyway" she answered.

He smiled and rest his arm on the pillow before putting his chin on them, "we could go to the main island if you want, there was a bookstore there, you can choose any book"

"that's a good idea but maybe not today"

Hours passed smoothly as if it were just a few minutes. Katsuki closed the book and returned it to where it belongs. She then sat beside her dad's sleeping figure. Those wrinkles under his eyes had multiple. Katsuki smiled when she tried to list all of the countless deeds her dad had done so that she would grow up fine. She poked her father's arm, "dad, 'm going for a jog okay" she saw a nod, means yes.

With the permission she had earned, she put on her sleeveless sweater and her sport shoes. Tug one earphone bud into her left ear before stepped her feet on the sand and jogged under the evening sky. The music she was listening to 'Decorator' by Hatsune Miku worked as if her background song. It didn't take long until she reached Mr Aizawa's beach house. Her face brightened when she saw those familiar faces, Uraraka, Hagakure, Sero, Deku and- wait what? DEKU!? She slowed down her jog as the green haired girl turned to her.

Her slowed down jog turned into a normal walk with heavy breathing, "hello kaachan" she greeted her with that typical blush and shy face.

Bakugou growled deeply, her scowl returned for the day and her eyebrows knotted together, "the hell you're doing here?" she asked with a deep angry voice.

Deku was startled and she rubbed her left arm as an act of nervousness while bitting her lips, "well…you know, I was in a marine major so..came here to do extra research based on the turtles, corals and other marine creature found around this island since it was quite mysterious and there's a lot to learn. Also, the man from the deck told us that this island was the main attention towards the fishes-"

"STOP!" Bakugou stopped her. This nerd could go on and on about her talk if no one's stopping her.

"hey bakugou" Bakugou turned and face another familiar face, "I didn't know you were here too"

"the fuck are you half and half?" she questioned even though she already know the answer. They must've been project partners.

"well actually-"

"don't answer that"

"Bakugou!" she turned towards the direction where the voice came from, it was Sero. he was at the shore dipping his feet in the water ankle high, "come here!" he called waving his hand towards her.

She growled at the couple before she jogged the black haired boy, "what's wrong?"

"just step in"

She did as told but the same feeling appeared again. The electricity up her body. Sero observed her change, "you okay?" he asked. He saw how her eyes grew wide staring at the far distance of the horizon. Her body froze as if she had turn into a stone, "hey, Bakugou"

She blinked in panic, "we have to get those eggs to safety" she said as she turned to him.

"what why?"

"a storm is coming"


	4. Chapter 4

BROKEN

"the day the child come of age which is 18 years old, the child will show the sign of the real truth. The child will resembles me even more. Until then, the child is more like you"

"you sure about that? I mean, look, the baby looked more like you" he chuckled

"I love you" she smiled

That was the last time he saw her.

Chapter 4: Day 3 human-mer-translator part 1

Midoriya and her project partner, Todoroki shouto were gaining information from a beautiful woman who was in charge at that hour. The woman was only liked to be addressed as Nemuri or Midnight. But, for the innocent jade eye girl, she called the woman with the name Nemuri instead. Nemuri is so fond of herself and her physical beauty. Seeing how she only wore a one piece white and purple swimsuit and a long skirt to cover her legs. But, it didn't help much when a single slit on her left side exposed her leg. However, the information she shared with the two teenagers might lead them to a successful project only ain't necessary when she keep winking at Shouto though.

The trio turned when a voice called out, "Midnight!" Then, a huff and a puff from their breath voiced out. It was the tall black haired boy from earlier, "we huh saw" he was panting heavily.

"We saw a storm coming this way" Midoriya shifted her eyes and spotted the blonde from her college , Kaachan.

Nemuri took the binocular hanged on her waist and brought it to her eyes. It took a few seconds for her to analyse the situation from afar, "you're right" she said as she hanged the binocular again, her flirtatious expression turned serious, "okay everyone" she clapped her hands and the teenagers there gathered around her, "i want all of you to bring those baskets inside, safe the egg, secure them"

"Roger!" They shouted.

"No!" It was kaachan's voice, "we have to bring them higher!" Her voice seemed demanding.

Everyone widened their eyes at her demand. A moment of silence before Nemuri voiced out, "who are you to order us around"

Kacchan gritted her teeth, midoriya could sense the danger there, "the storm is gonna be a fucking huge! Listen to me! I can feel it! I've seen this before"

"Kaachan calm down" Midoriya tried as she reached for her but Bakugou pushed her down.

"Midoriya" Todoroki gasped as he kneeled down beside her helping her stood, "she's done nothing wrong, bakugou"

"Out of here Bakugou!" The blond glared at Nemuri, "i don't care that you're Pop's granddaughter or what, your language and attitude i don't like! GO!"

Bakugou stomped her feet, "Fine! I'll save my own butt then!" Bakugou was already on her heels sprinted away from them as fast as she could but slowed down when she heard a faint call, "bakugou! Wait!" She stopped and turned.

.

.

Nemuri ordered everyone to resume their work and gather the eggs. Midoriya and Todoroki also helped them. That is until the sleepy man arrived. He questioned about the chaos and she told him everything. Aizawa was curious leading him to the water. When he dipped his feet into the salty sea water, he froze a few seconds. He then turned to Nemuri, "bring the eggs to a higher spot"

"Sero?"

"I'll walk you home?" He asked her still panting.

"No need" she then rest a palm on his shoulder, "go home, make preparation, trust me, your parents need you" Sero nodded and ran towards his house. Bakugou did the same to return to her granddad's house. She didn't worry much because the old man's beach house was further from the shore but still. It worries her.

Bakugou kept running without holding back. She gasped as she felt running home seemed to be further than her jog just now. The air also felt heavier for her. That was weird, her physical endurance was always the first back in college. The dimmed sky was now shifted into dark black clouds. No! Bakugou Katsuki was not afraid! No! She was just worried.

She almost stumbled of her run when a loud grumble screamed from behind her. Bakugou gained her balance and continue to run towards the beach house. When she arrived, she bumped the door opened and reached to the first thing she saw. Her dad. Like a little kid who's afraid of a simple bed time story, she hugged her dad and buried her face in his chest.

Masaru who was reading his newspaper suddenly choked of the hug, "katsuki?" He called but the girl didn't answer and just kept her face hidden in his chest. He curved a smile on his face and unfold the folded blanket beside him and covered her. She mumbled something but he didn't understand.

Masaru tightened his gripped on his daughter when the light flickered off. The house was left in darkness. A haunting whistling voice entered as there was a small gap of the slightly closed sliding door, "wait here katsuki" he released her slowly and walked towards the door to close it tight.

Masaru stood still by the sliding door witnessing the show displayed in front of him. The clouds were dark spitting lightning screaming thunder here and there. The storms didn't howl, it screams and it shouts. The trees swayed fast as if begging to escape the ground. The rain fell like a bullet hitting their rooftop. When he turned towards the sea, he saw the waves grew high like a wild beast it hit the shore showing no mercy. This was his hometown when he was young, but never in his book of life had he seen such weather before. He was grateful that his dad built the house in a safe distant from the ocean and could only hope that his dad is okay out there.

.

.

.

.

The next day came and the three Bakugous had already busied themselves cleaning the house lawn. Their house was located high enough from the touch of waves but still it became a mess due to the vicious wind last night. Katsuki bent her neck and saw her grand pup and dad up on the roof, repairing the broken parts. While she was left at the lawn to sweep off the leaves, branches and some seaweed. Once she's done, she leaned the broom by the wall.

She put on her sneakers and began her morning jog. The whole island seemed to be in a whole mess. It's going to take a few days to repair it. This time, she took the sandy beach side to jog instead of the road. Her jog stopped half way, not planning to go to the turtle centre today. The girl scratched her blonde hair roughly before pulling her hoodie up her head.

Bakugou suddenly ended up in the same cave she went before and sat down on a rock at the opening facing the sea water. She took out the red scale she found and stared at it. She just needed something to stare at. Coming to a new place, she just wanted to change to be a new person not the girl that everyone hated because of her explosive short thinker one. Bakugou hid her face in her knees. It was so hard to make an attitude change. So much for the first impression.

She jolted up her head when she heard a sad whimpering from inside the cave, " a dog?" she questioned before turning her head toward the direction, another whimpering was heard. this time, she stood and start following the voice. No! it's not a dog, the figure was a human, "hey!" she walked closer.

The figure turned to her wide eyed. Wow! She gasped. This was her first time seeing another living human with a pair of red eyes as she had, "NO! NO! stay away!" it was a boy's voice.

She ignored him and moved even closer as she saw his leg-wait tail?! Trapped under a rock, to avoid another gasp escaped her she clasped both hand on her mouth before screamed

"MERMAID" "HUMAN" they both screamed in unison.

"YOU CAN TALK!?" again in unison

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" another unison.

"OKAY STOP!" once again.

The fourth time, both decided to keep quiet. Bakugou sat crossed leg on a rock opposite of the 'mermaid'. Staring contest was among them. she kept her scowl and stared deeply not wanting to lose. The mermaid did the same. While they're at it, she observed its face, their body were covered with shadows from the cave but she could tell that this one was a redhead. He seemed to have a built up body. She was taken aback when the creature suddenly flashed a grin to her, "Hello human"

She growled deeply, "I have a name shitty hair"

"OI!" the mermaid screamed at her and gritted his teeth, he had a sharp set of teeth, "I was trying to be nice! You called me shitty?" he crossed his arms and pouted his mouth looking away.

 _Cute_ wait what?! She shook her head to get rif of the thought, "let's get you out of this" she told him as she stood and folded her hoodie's arm up her elbow and put her palms on the rock surface, letting out a grunt as she pushed.

The mermaid flinched a little before ended up in a smirk and start cheering, "GO HUMAN!"

Bakugou ignored him and delivered more energy to her arms. She groaned harder and pushed stronger, if not because of the darkness, her face must've seen red now. But the rock only moved slightly. She stopped, "this won't do, we need a fucking new idea" she said.

"hey human-"

"no, don't speak" she stopped him to think for a while. The mermaid just stared in amusement, "removed that shitty tail of yours when I lift this thing" she said. The mermaid nodded, "good" she tried once again and pushed even harder. When the rock was lifted for a few second, the creature pulled out his tail. She dropped it then. Proud of her work, Bakugou slapped her hands together to get rid of the dirt, "well, my job is done"

Bakugou was about to leave but then, she fell straight on her stomach, "fucking-what?" she turned when she felt two hands were holding onto her left foot, "hey! Let the fuck go" she tried to kick her foot off of him, but his grip was strong.

"please stay for a while! You're the first human that understand me! I have so much to ask!" he begged with the cutest puppy dog eye she'd ever seen.

Bakugou hated how her girly side took over and fell for those look, "ugh fine!" she pulled her foot as he let her go, "make it fast" she moved and sat beside him, "Three questions only"

The mermaid squeak excitedly, "what's your name? I'm Kirishima Eijirou, a merman actually" he asked biting his lower lip.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Bakugou Katsuki, two more question"

"oh my god!" he squeezed his head, "this is a rare chance! I need to ask a real questions!"

Bakugou raised a brow at him, "what do you mean by 'the first human that understand me'? aren't I'm supposed to understand you?"

"pfft, yeah, I mean like, we're different species. We aren't supposed to understand each other, you didn't know? lame" he answered as if it was a stupid question and as if he looked down at her.

The blood boiled up inside of her "OH FUCKING COURSE I didn't know, you weren't suppose to be exist! You're just a myth! A shitty fairy tale damn it! Old shit story" she crossed her arm, she was telling the truth, mermaids were not real.

But, that seemed to catch his attention even more than it's supposed to be, "tell me about those tales" he bent his tail up to his chest and hug it closer to his chest.

What has she gotten herself into? And what's with this mermaid? She mean merman. She didn't like marine creatures. She's not Deku, "well..there's a version where a mermaid saved a prince and then fell in love at first sight. She then sacrificed her tail for legs" she turned to him and their eyes locked, "and also a kind of mermaid that have the power to erase someone's memory of her" she paused when she remembered that each of the mermaid version had a special ability, "in other words those mermaid had a fucking quirky abilities" she pointed to him, "what's yours?"

"mine?" he touched his lips with his fingers and think for a while., "well, we are very fond of our mother. So, whenever we go, even crossing the seven seas, we can still hear their voice, that's why mers always found their way home"

Bakugou crossed her legs once again, her eyes started to adapt to the darkness now. Then, she heard something sniffing. She spun her head and saw Kirishima was sniffing around. She flinched when he sniffed at her, "HEY! Get the fuck away!" she pushed him by the face, but he used his strength to shove her back onto the rocky ground before climbing onto her.

"you smelled like me" the creature kept sniffing at Bakugou down to her pants' pocket, "what's in here?"

"nothing" she took out the red scale, "just this oversized scale"

Kirishima stood up back to his sitting position and laughed, "no wonder why you smelled like me, the scale is mine" he smirked flashing those sharp teeth again.

The human girl stood up and dust off any sand that stuck onto her clothes, "well, gotta fucking go, or else those old men will be worried" she was about to leave but he grabbed her by the ankle, "what!?"

"I need help" he said while pointing to the sea water.

Bakugou rolled her eyes, "fine!" she groaned. She kneeled down beside him again, one armslide onto his back but pulled back when she touched something, "what's that?!"

"my upper dorsal fin" he answered.

"ugh" she tried her best to ignore the fin and support his back, while her other arm slipped under his tail touching another 'dorsal fin' she guessed, "hold onto my neck"

"okay boss!" he did as told and quickly hugged her neck. Their chest touched and she blushed.

"not so tight, I couldn't breath"

"oh okay" he loosened the grip around her neck, "this is better?"

"yeah" she gathered her strength and stood up, "y-you're heavy" she groaned while making slow steps to the entrance.

Maybe it kind of irritated him, "hey! I'm not fat!"

"Muscles! You stupid fish!" they both squinted their eyes as they reached the entrance. But, since there was light, Bakugou got a better view of the merman. The merman was bare chest and he was a muscular one. Was that 6 pack? She blushed. He had human skin over his upper body with a few red coloured scales on his cheekbones, both shoulder and also his arm. His hair as blindingly red as long as his eyes. He had gills and a slit on both sides of his neck. Also, his ears were shaped like a pectoral fin. From his lower waist was his tail starting with the pelvis fin on both side . and she guessed right, he had another dorsal fin and an anal fin up front where his knees should be. His caudal fin was split into two.

"well um" she put him down into the water slowly, "my job is done then"

The merman swam into the water before he stopped and turned his head to her,"hey Bakugou"

"what?"

"you're a girl right?" she nodded, "in mers, they called a girl mermaid and a boy merman, so in the hu world, do they call boy human and girl humaid?" he asked leaving her confused, "I'll come back tomorrow for answers!" he shouted before he dived into the water and disappeared from her sight.

"wait..what?"

* * *

 **it would be nice to read at least a review?**


End file.
